nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Turtwig
Turtwig is one of types of Pokémon species. Their species is the 387th type of Pokémon in the National Pokédex, and number one in the Sinnoh Pokédex. They were introduced in the Nintendo DS video game Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Their name is a portmanteau of the words turtle and twig. In the aforementioned game, they are one of the three starter Pokémon that your character will have to choose, the other two include Chimchar and Piplup, the first being a fire Pokémon, and the latter being a water type. As their name suggests, they look much like a turtle. The twig part of the name refers to the plant springing out of their head. Different plants will grow on them as they evolve into different species. The English name for Turtwig was revealed at the 2007 International Toy Fair http://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml. Trainers Other than you being able to train one yourself, Natane, one of the gym leaders, also uses one. Natane, other than Turtwig, also uses other grass type Pokémon. Evolution Evolution occurs in almost every Pokémon in the series. The following is a list of Pokémon that the Turtwig will evolve into. Note that the latter Pokémon is the species that Grotle will evolve into, rather than Turtwig directly evolving into them. When Turtwig evolves into Grotle, their tiny sprout will grow into two large bushes. When Grotle evolves into the powerful Torterra, those bushes on it's back will turn into a large tree. Also, two miniature mountains have also grown on the Troterra as well. Starter Pokémon As stated above in the beginning paragraph, Turtwig is one of the starting Pokémon (which again, also includes Chimchar and Piplup). In every Pokémon game (or atleast in the main series), there is a grass type starter Pokémon. The other grass type of starter Pokémon in the series includes, and in National Pokédex order, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Treecko. Habitat and diet The Turtwig spcies can be found living in forests, much like other grass Pokémon. Many of them probably live with Professor Rowan, as he gives them out to new trainers (such as yourself in the beginning of the game). Like most Pokémon, Turtwig can eat berries, but being a plant Pokemon, he also goes through photosynthesis. Turtwig in the anime and manga Turtwig first appeared in the made for TV movie Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, which was in a way a preview for the upcoming telivision show. In the movie, Turtwig appeared along side the other starter Pokémon Chimchar and Piplup. Turtwig is the second Pokémon that Ash catches in Sinnoh. In the episode where Ash catches him, Team Rocket kidnaps Ash's Pikachu. Soon after they escaped in their balloon, it crashed. Noticing that the Pikachu was in trouble, Turtwig defended him against the team. Once Ash arrived, Turtwig thought falsely that they were trying to capture Pikachu, so Turtwig grabbed the tired Pokémon and ran. Later on, the misunderstandings were forgiven, and at the end of the show, Turtwig joins Ash's team. Currently, Ash's Turtwig is set to appear in the upcoming tenth Pokémon movie Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkai. It should also be noted that screens of Torttera (their final evolved form) has also been seen in screens of the upcoming movie. In episode 6 of Diamond and Pearl, Ash's Turtwig battled with Paul's Chimchar, but lost. So far, Ash's Turtwig has used four different types of attacks which include Bite, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, and Tackle. In the manga, the character Diamond has a Turtwig. Move set Turtwig in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Currently there is only one Turtwig card available in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. However, it has yet to have been released outside of Japan. In March of 2007, Pokémon USA released a limited edition collectors level 10 Turtwig card along with their partner starter Pokémon (Chimchar Lv. 8 and Piplup Lv. 9). Japanese Card: * Diamond & Pearl, as Turtwig Lv. 10, Grass-type common card. References *Serebii.net - Where Legends Come To Life Category: Pokemon Species Category: Grass type Pokémon